Harry Potter and the Veela Gathering
by Set Fiction
Summary: Takes place after the battle with Voldemort, Harry has defeated Voldemort and everyone is back to Hogwarts for a whole new adventure.
1. Chapter 1 It Started with An Insult

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Rating: M for upcoming chapters

Pairing(s): Draco/Harry…but others will try to interfere. ^.-

Feedback: Yes please review.

Characters: Well, its almost all of them, but most of the story is around Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, etc.

Author's notes: Okay so I was really really really bored so I decide to go through my old journals and guess what I found...You see when I stated to write Harry Potter and the Royal Veela, I wrote the story in two different directions and I found the other one I had been writing...Its seven chapters long. ^_^

Takes place after the battle with Voldemort, Harry has defeated Voldemort and everyone is back to Hogwarts for a whole new adventure. This story is yaoi or will be in up coming chapters, if you don't agree with it don't read it. Like its sister story this story is about veela and Harry having veela blood no one is aware of…

Following warning to be on the safe side…WIP,Yaoi,Anal,Lemon,MaleDom,Mpreg

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – It Started with an Insult<p>

* * *

><p>It was mid day as the sun beat down on Hogwarts Express as it made its way to its destination, a light breeze blew throw the open windows refreshing the passengers in the various compartments.<p>

At the sound of heavy textbooks hitting the floor of the train, Harry's head snapped up. For a moment he was confused, then the annoyed look on Hermione's face told him exactly what he had done.

"Harry, why I'm I even bothering to explain this to you? That's the third time you have dosed off." Hermione rolled her eyes and picked a micro piece of lint off her lap.

"Sor…" Harry yawned cutting himself short of his apology. He pulled his arms up and stretched before trying to speak again. "It's not my fault Ron's the one who kept me up all night." Another yawn.

Hermione looked over to where the accused; Ron, had been sitting only minutes ago.

Ron paid for the three small cakes he was holding, trying his hardest not to drop them. He knew they were Harry's favorite, and he needed to make up for keeping the other boy up all night. Ron shivered remembering the horrid nightmare he had had thousands of hairy little spider legs crawling all over him, when he opened his mouth to scream even more spiders crawled out. It was only Harry's reassuring hands on his shoulders that brought him out of his nightmare. Harry being used to Ron's occasional nightmares had insisted that he would stay up with his red headed best mate.

Ron hated being a burden to Harry; he wanted to be the one who protected the brunet boy. Harry would not allow neither him nor Hermione to help with the battle against Voldermort, he had made some deal with the Ministry of Magic; a deal that kept both his friends from enlisting. But this year Ron swore to himself that he would be there for Harry, no matter what the situation.

"Spiders again?" Hermione asked as she pushed some hair away from her face. Harry nodded in agreement to Hermione's question; taking off his glasses to rub the sleep out of his eyes. But before he could manage to put them back on and explain the door to the small compartment was roughly slammed open and standing in the door frame in all his menacing glory was no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Talking about your pet Weasel, Potter?" Draco asked in his normal malice filled tone.

"That's none of your business, so why don't you shove off Malfoy!" Harry spoke coldly toward the other boy before placing his glasses back on his face. He was beginning to wonder when Malfoy was going to make his appearance; he really hadn't seen the blond boy in almost a year, ever since the ministry took him into custody.

Hermione stayed silent, she had learned three years ago that it was better not to interfere in one of Harry and Malfoy's frequent confrontations. A look of total frustration spread across her face as she thought about what it took for her to learn that lesson. She brought her hand up and gently rubbed the skin just below her right eye...

~~Flashback~~

It had been just after potions and Harry who was in a bad mood before class and as usually was unwilling to talk about it; was now fuming because of Snape. That's when Malfoy decided to make his unwelcome appearance. She hadn't heard exactly what the blond prick had said to Harry, but whatever it was he was now smiling smugly about it… right about there is when all hell broke loose. Harry lunged forward knocking a startled Malfoy to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle who were about to pull Harry off their leader where tackled by Seamus and Dean. Pansy Parkinson was screaming her head off, while Ron and Zabini where shouting hexes at each other.

Doing the first thing that popped into her mind, Hermione ran toward Harry and Malfoy; hoping if she could stop them everyone else would calm down too. She got as far as grabbing Harry's arm and yelling, "Stop!" Before her world went dark... She woke up almost two hours later in the infirmary with a guilty looking Harry seated next to her bed.

"I'm really sorry 'Mione." Harry said refusing to look her in the eyes. "I thought you were one of the Slytherins." In the end even after a potion from Pomfrey, she ended up sporting the black eye for almost a week.

~~End Flashback~~

Hermione sighed in irritation as she was brought out of her reminiscing by a comment from Malfoy.

"So where is the Weasel? Off hiding I bet." Draco said calmly, ignoring Harry's previous 'shove off' comment.

Harry stood; he was too fatigued to deal with his rival, so he made up his mind. If Malfoy wouldn't shove off by himself Harry would happily help the annoying Slytherin. Harry took two steps toward the other boy; his mind taking brief notice that Malfoy was now taller than him and seemed to be more muscled, before all thoughts fled his mind sending him spiraling into the darkness of unconsciousness and into the direction of his rival.

Draco caught Potter with the grace he was admired for; the thought of letting the other boy just fall surprisingly never entered his mind. A look of pure fear and panic spread across his face as he closely studied the passed out boy in his arms. Only an order from Granger to lay Potter down finally broke Draco out of his trance, he quickly laid the Gryffindor on the sit opposite the worried girl and backed away extremely disturbed by his actions.

He wanted to run, to be anywhere besides the now very small compartment he was standing in, but no matter how hard he wished it his legs where frozen in place. His steel grey eyes were fixed on the pale face of his childhood rival, the face that only sneered or shot angry glares at him.

Hermione gently took Harry's slender had into hers, telling the unconscious boy to please wake up.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the scene taking place before him, trying with all his strength to fight his bodies growing urge to move forward and do something. Luckily for the Slytherin the urge was chased away at the sound of the compartment door being slammed opened.

Moments before a few compartments down, Ron who had been on his way back to his friends; sweets in hand, stopped when a conversation between a group of Hufflepuff caught his attention.

"No way; he really knocked him out!" A tall girl with short blond hair asked the two girls next to her and got a nod from both.

"That's what I heard, but I'm surprised Potter went down so quickly." One of the girls who nodded said then quickly added, before more people gathered around them to listen. "Well Malfoy has grown quit nicely over the summer."

So the pile of smashed cakes on the floor and the blaze of red hair zooming pass them went unnoticed by the group of Hogwarts students.

Draco turned to be greeted with a quick glance of red hair and narrowed blue eyes before a pair of hands were wrapped around his throat and he was shoved against the window opposite the door. The blond heard a scream, which he guessed came from Granger, before the hands tightened around his throat.

His eyes darted back to his rival and he growled in frustration bringing his fist forward with all his strength into Weasley's stomach. Draco smiled in satisfaction as his throat was instantly released and the red head stumbled backward clutching his stomach.

Granger hastily got up, rushing over to her friend, trying to keep him from failing.

Draco was about to step forward to knock Weasley over completing his retaliation when a movement from his right caught his attention. Potter had started to shake his head back and forth, a look of pain spread across his features. The blond clutched his fist as the urge to do something started to resurface then folds. He stepped toward Potter his blood boiling, the urge making him feel short of breath and tense.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut trying to will his body to relax; not to move. But the blonde's eyes snapped open when he heard what sounded like a mix between a moan and a gasp come from the brunette boy laying on the seat in front of him.

Potter's breathing had become heavy and labored; his eyes were squeezed shut with each wave of pain causing his body to tightened and rise from the seat that he was currently digging his nails into. Draco watched Granger step forward trying to get back to Potter's side, without realizing what he was doing he growled angrily at the brunette. The girl stepped back, bumping into the still dazed Weasley knocking him over and into the hall where people had started to gather.

Lucky for Draco, who was about to die of embarrassment one of the many people who gathered, was Blaise Zabini.

The Slytherin calmly stepped over Weasley and pushed a wide eyed Granger out of his way, once in the compartment he shook his head clearing his mind then starred Draco squarely in the eyes. "Draco, as much as I enjoy messing with the Gryffindors, we have a meeting to attend. And you know better than anyone that if we miss that meeting Parkinson won't give us a moment's piece for days."

Draco nodded; thanking Merlin for a friend like Blaise, and took an unsteady step toward his fellow Slytherin. Blaise stepped aside so the tense blond could step out into the hall where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting to make a path through the growing crowd.

A loud pain filled scream caused everyone to turn in the direction of Potter; who was sitting up with his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. His emerald green eyes were wide with shock, a small trail of tears was running down both his cheeks, and his lips were parted as if to speak but no words left his mouth.

"Harry!" Hermione ran forward, pushing Zabini onto the seat opposite Harry, Ron who had recovered from Malfoy's blow at hearing Harry's scream was right behind her.

Draco startled by Potter scream didn't have time to react as the two Gryffindors ran past him.

When his two friends knelt down next to him, Harry released his body and lowed his head quickly bringing his hand up to wipe away his tears.

Draco stood still watching, any need he had earlier to do something had vanished; he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him gently toward the door.

"Draco, let's get out of here." Blaise suggested quietly so only Draco could hear him.

The blond nodded his silent response and allowed himself to be led out of the compartment by Blaise. Upon seeing their leader Cabbe and Goyle turned and started to push people out of the path and against the walls of the train. Draco starred at the floor trusting Blaise to lead him to their compartment, away from further embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Okay, what did you think? Its only the first chapter and I have six more to post…hopefully very soon. ^_^<p>

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT

COMMENTS + ME = MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU.


	2. Chapter 2 Harry's Secret

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Harry's Secret<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Hermione spoke softly not wanting the crowd outside their compartment to hear. She glanced up at Ron who was standing next to her; the red head nodded knowingly then walked over to the door.<p>

"Shows over; shove off!" Ron yelled startling the crowd and causing most of the first years to jump and run. Slamming the door shut, he pulled the blinds down and turned back to his friends.

Hermione studied Harry; who to Ron's surprise, was behaving like nothing had happened and Hermione had lost her mind. "Harry you passed out then started thrashing and screaming in pain, but now you're telling me you feel completely fine." She stood crossing her arms over her chest and starring at Harry questioningly.

Ron came over and stood next to Hermione, his eyes scanning the confused boy sitting in front of them for any distress or injury. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, mate?" The red head finally asked after he was satisfied that Harry was unharmed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I'm glad I didn't black out for two hours like last…" Harry stopped himself before finishing his sentence and mentally kicked himself for letting that bit of information slip out.

Hermione closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Tell me, tell me Harry James Potter; when exactly where you planning on filling us in on that piece of important information!" She nearly shouted at Harry who was trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with the witch.

Harry shrugged his shoulders; knowing from six years of experience that any excuse he would give wouldn't be good enough for Hermione. He took a quick glance at Ron who was staring at him in disbelief, before Hermione started her interrogation; her voice rising with each question she asked.

"Just how long has this been going on?" She lend forward forcing Harry to look her square in the eyes. "And what exactly is it?"

Harry shifted nervously in his seat, fearing what response his answer would get. "Well, I'd say it started around a day or two after I defeated Riddle. The first time it happened, Lupin said he found me passed out on the living room floor, and that I had been unconscious for the next four days. I can't really tell when the black outs are about to happen they just do and when I wake up I can't remember feeling or thinking anything during them."

Harry stopped and looked at his best friend's faces noticing a familiar look of worry, which he guessed was from the mention of Voldermort's name. "Lupin and now you guys are the only ones that know about this; and before you yell at me for not telling you sooner, I didn't think it was anything serious enough to worry you about."

Ron sat down next to Harry, his head bowed as he studied the ground lost in thought.

"And just how were you planning on keeping this secret once we got to school?" Hermione asked taking the seat across from Harry and Ron.

Harry thought for a moment then smiled innocently at the girl. "I guess I really didn't think that far ahead."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway; with everyone that saw what happened to Harry it will spread like wildfire around all the houses by the time we entered the great hall."

"No it won't." Harry and Hermione turned to Ron who was still studying the floor. "I heard them talking on the way back over her, they think Malfoy knocked you out Harry."

Harry frowned remembering the Slytherin's unwelcome visit just before his black out. "If Malfoy saw what happened, I doubt my secret is going to stay a secret."

"I don't know Harry, you should have seen Malfoy, he looked panicked and confused when you passed out and fell into his arms." Hermione looked out the window at the passing landscape, neglecting to mention the part where Malfoy growled at her.

"Come on Hermione, this is Malfoy were talking about; his probably telling his followers about what happened as we speak." Ron said angrily then got up and started pacing the small compartment..

Harry looked at both his friends as he slumped back into the seat he was sitting on. "I guess will find out when we get to the Great Hall." He yawned as the fatigue from earlier once again washed over him.

* * *

><p>COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Draco's Unwanted Inheritance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Draco's Unwanted Inheritance<p>

* * *

><p>"It wasn't that bad." Zabini smiled trying to cheer up a very upset Draco Malfoy. Draco in response sneered and rolled his eyes.<p>

"Potter must have hexed you!" Pansy said angrily as she sat down to the right of Draco and gentle started rubbing his shoulder.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled away; he hated that everyone believed he would actually go out with a Parkinson, Pansy no less. The truth was he couldn't stand being left alone with her for more than ten minutes; it disgusted him how she could just throw herself at him like a cheap whore. And then there was the fact; which she believed to be a secret, that she spread her legs for nearly all the guys in Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

He had made it quit clear to his parents that he would sooner throw himself off the highest tower at Hogwarts than mate with Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy balled her fist at being so rudely brushed off by Draco, and like she had done many times before in these situations, she directed her anger at the nearest person besides Draco.

"Blaise if you were there, why didn't you do anything sooner. Poor Draco had to suffer through all that humiliation because you took your time to help him." Pansy narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin boy.

"I'm sorry Pansy dear, but like you I value my life. So I'm not about to mess with or get to close to Draco when he's in one of his pre-inheritance dazes." Blaise shot back at Pansy causing her to sneer and look away.

"I thought Draco only went into one of his pre-inheritance dazes when he was around a submissive veela?" Crabbe asked Goyle who was sitting next to him.

"Do you think that the mudblood Granger has veela blood in her?" Goyle asked back.

"Will you two shut your mouths?" Draco snapped at the two larger boys making them jump. He then slumped back in his seat and closed his eyes in thought.

Pansy was about to reach out in an attempt to touch Draco again when the blonde spoke...

"Blaise I want you to find out if Granger has any veela or any other magical creature blood in her family tree as far back as you can go." The platinum blond sat up and looked everyone in the room over, his face void of any emotion. "This is not to get out to anyone. If I find out that it has I will make your lives a living hell." Draco's eyes stopped on Pansy as he finished his sentence.

The girl looked back at him insulted and turned away from the blond with a pout. "Draco, how can you ever think I would betray your trust."

Draco rolled his eyes and once again slumped back into the very uncomfortable train seat, cursing the inheritance he would be receiving in as little as three weeks.

Blaise who would also be receiving his inheritance only a week before Draco; had been trying and failing the entire summer to convince the younger blond that their heritage was a great gift not a curse.

The Slytherin sighed thinking how much harder his job was going to be because of what happened on the train. And to top it off now Draco had him doing research on Granger; when Blaise knew when he pushed the Gryffindor out of the way to get to Draco he didn't sense or smell anything on the girl but human.

He did however pick up a faint sent of a submissive veela, not strong enough to pinpoint the direction it was coming from but it was still there calling to him. It took all his will power not to go into a daze like Draco considering how amazingly wonderful that sent was; the smell of purity meaning the sub was still untouched… a virgin. That mixed with the waves of power filling the room was extremely tempting.

The older Slytherin made a mental note to find out who was giving off the scent from earlier, before any of the other dominates; that were attending Hogwarts this year had a chance to...

Because the smell was faint, Blaise was pretty sure the submissive hadn't transformed fully and was probably going through short periods of heat so their body could make the necessary changes. Draco must have picked up the scent when he was arguing with Potter, once in his dazed state he must have considered Potter a threat and knocking him out.

Blaise Zabini looked out the train window; contemplating everything that had happened, as he watched Hogwarts coming into view.

* * *

><p>That's two new chapter...I know they were short but the next two longer...<p>

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT

A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement


	4. Chapter 4 The Hike to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

><p><em>A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise andor tips for improvement_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – The Hike to Hogwarts<p>

* * *

><p>Once all the students were off the train, the years were separated according to how they would be taken to the castle. First years were greeted by Hagrid, they would be crossing the lake in small boats to get to Hogwarts. Second, third, and fourth years would be taken in carriages and were accompanied by Professor McGonagall. Finally the fifth sixth, and seventh years who were being escorted by Professor Snape would be walking the forty minutes to the castle.<p>

This as you can guess was not going over well with the older students... There were many complaints of 'that's not fair!' and 'this is so stupid!'

It only took one warning from Snape, that he would deduct one hundred points from the house of any student who opened their mouth to complain again, to shut the larger group up.

Surprisingly Draco had not been one of the students complaining and had even grabbed his own luggage then started walking toward Hogwarts. The Slytherins who had been in shock at their leader's actions; and were also received glares from Crabbe and Goyle; quickly grabbed their things and chased after him.

Snape who had also been in shock swiftly recovered then ordered the rest of the students to follow example and get moving. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw did as they were told, with the Gryffindors following last.

"I can't believe we got stuck with Snape." Seamus who had stayed in the back of the Gryffindor group; along with the Ginny, Neville, and the Golden Trio commented as he slowed down his pace and squeezed between Hermione and Harry.

He turned to Harry and smiled, hoping to start a conversation with the other boy, but was stopped by Ginny who pushed her brother out of the way and wrapped her arms around Harry's left arm. Seamus glared at the girl who pretended she did not notice and instead smiled at Harry.

Harry, oblivious to the situation as usual just smiled back at Ginny. Hermione just rolled her eyes and Ron; who had been rudely shoved aside, was glaring just as hard as Seamus at his little sister.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Ginny asked the boy she was clinging too. But quickly started talking again before he could answer. "It isn't true is it Harry, I mean there's no way Malfoy could have knocked you out."

This time the red headed girl; wrapped around his arm, waited looking up at his face for an answer. Not knowing what to say Harry looked over her at Ron who was still glaring daggers.

Once he noticed he was being watched Ron looked up into Harry pleading emerald green eyes. Without hesitation he stepped behind his sister pushed Ginny forward nearly knocking her to the ground and took his place back at Harry's side.

Everyone was silent, Ginny turned around, opening her mouth to yell at her older brother but instead balled her fist and stormed off to a group of Gryffindor girls from her year.

"Thanks." Harry whispered so only Ron could hear him before he was forced into a conversation by Seamus who was now walking uncomfortable close to him.

"You must be looking forward to this school year, now that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' is no longer around to mess it up." Harry only nodded in response not even bothering to look at his fellow Gryffindor.

"But we still have to put up with Snape in Potions it seems like he's always trying to find a way to give you detention." When Harry only nodded again Seamus frowned at being ignored, then remembering why he brought up the topic of Potions he quickly recovered and smiled at the boy walking besides him.

His plan had been to offer Harry help with studying for Potions, they could have a private study lesson after dinner when Hermione and Ron had Perfect duties. He was about to put his brilliant plan into action when he heard labored breathing coming from the boy next to him.

Harry's head was bowed his mouth was parted slightly and his cheeks were flushed, giving him the look of just being thoroughly ravished.

Seamus starred, transfixed at the site before him, not even noticing the panicked look on Ron's face. It was only when he was pushed away from Harry by a just as panicked Hermione, that he regained his senses.

"Harry is it another black out?" Hermione lend in close to Harry so only him and Ron could hear her question.

"It's so hot… I can't breathe." The dark haired wizard got out between gasps of air before he fell to his knees.

Ron was by his side as soon as Harry's knees hit the ground. "Harry you have to stay up mate, or everyone will see. Come on you can do it, just lean on me."

It was no use, by the time Ron had started to lift the dark haired wizard his breathing had become even more labored; within a matter of seconds Harry was unconscious.

"No, come on Harry, wake up." The red-head lightly shook the boy leaning on him. "Hermione what are we gonna do?" He looked up at his other friend who looked panicked back at him.

"I don't know, but we have to do something before he starts screaming and thrashing like on the train." She answered Ron then stepped on the other side of Harry just in case they need to make a quick getaway.

Neville Longbottom who had been quietly walking along side the Golden Trio; listening to the strange conversation taking place, closed the book he had been reading entitled, 'Things You Should Know About Veela' and starred dumbfounded at the three Gryffindor. He was about to open his mouth and say something when he heard a scream from further up in the crowd of students.

What looked to be four Hufflepuff boys were trying to hold down another boy from their house, Snape ran toward them his wand aimed at the struggling boys and yelled. "Petrificus Totalus!" only to have the curse bounce off the target and onto one of the boys trying to help. He cursed under his breath, then raised his wand to try again but was stopped by a scream from the group of Ravenclaws.

Two seventh year Ravenclaw boys were beating each other to bloody pulps in the center of their house's group. Snape initial surprise of the fight involving Ravenclaws quickly wore off as he charged toward them, only to be stopped once again by a scream.

Hermione and Ron watched in confusion and fear as fights and struggles started in the large group of students, until a pain filled scream came from the unconscious boy between them.

"Harry!" Ron tightened his hold on his friend as he began to thrash and moan; he looked up to see why Hermione wasn't helping and noticed the girl starring straight forward in fear.

As he turned a boy who Ron had never seen before; wearing Gryffindor colors with light brown hair stood a few feet away from Hermione, his eyes were clouded completely over his breathing almost as hard as Harry's.

Ron stepped toward Hermione then stopped when he heard a low growl from the boy in front of them. When he looked up the clouded eyes were starring hard at him; he unknowingly tightened his grip on Harry's hip causing the unconscious boy to moan and squirm against him...

This in turn seemed to provoke the unknown Gryffindor, the boy growled louder his muscles tensing up as he looked ready to attack them.

The next instance the Gryffindor flung himself forward and got about halfway to Harry and Ron before he was tackled from the side. Ron starred; where the boys had fallen, in disbelief as the unknown boy lay on the ground getting his face beaten in by no other than Draco Malfoy.

To make the situation even more unbelievable, Crabbe and Goyle; who would have usually cheered their leader on were trying to pry Malfoy off of the other boy.

Meanwhile back at the front of the line of students Severus Snape; who spell after spell had failed to work, was starring speechless at the chaos around him. His attention was suddenly drawn to a small group of Slytherins a few feet away. He quickly stalked over, shoving a startled student out of his way and found Blaise Zabini on the ground.

The seventh year Slytherin boy was on his knees with his head to the ground and his hands clamped tightly over his nose. Every muscle in the boy's body was tense, when he looked up Snape noticed his dark brown eyes slightly clouded over.

"Slow as always Severus." Snape was startled by a familiar female voice as a cloud of purple smoke materialized next to him, to reveal a young woman who stepped out. The women who looked to be in her late twenties; had long black hair which cascaded down to her lower back, she studied the Potions Professor with her piercing light blue eyes.

Snape upon recognizing who had insulted him, glared back at the women, who in return smiled sweetly back at him.

"It was just a joke Professor, I meant no harm." She said softly before turning her attention to the boy huddled on the ground. "Poor child…" She knelt down next to Blaise reached into her cloak and pulled out a purse sized black velvet pouch. She then pulled a thin silver chain with a light blue oval shaped charm hanging from it; that matched her eyes and was encircled in silver strains from the velvet pouch.

The woman then gently slipped the chain over the boy's head letting it fall the rest of the way to his neck and over his hands, which were still clutching his nose. "You can relax now; the scent will no longer effect you." She said placing her hand over Blaise's and gently pulled them down.

Blaise resisted for a moment, then realizing he was thinking clearly again allowed his hands to be pulled away. For an instant he thought that the period of heat had passed breaking the trance, but he soon realized how wrong this was as he stood up and looked around at the chaos still taking place.

Blaise looked at the woman standing next to him in confusion, but she had already turned to Professor Snape and was handing him a handful of necklaces similar to the one Blaise wore.

Snape who realized what was going on shortly after he saw the necklace placed around his student's neck quickly took them and placed an attaching spell. The black haired woman and the Potions Professor then proceeded to target each student acting aggressive; as the necklaces appeared around their necks the boys fell to the ground in exhaustion. Including the Gryffindor Draco was still currently beating the hell out of; the dark haired woman looked shocked for a moment before she walked quickly toward the blond boy.

Draco rose from the boy once he noticed he was unconscious; and therefore no longer a threat, turning his attention to the Golden Trio. His glazed sliver eyes studied Hermione then darted to Ron and Harry as a low growl admitted from the back of his throat.

Ron starred hard back at Malfoy readying himself to protect Harry if the Slytherin attacked, he was about to open his mouth to tell Malfoy to back the hell off when Neville's voice a little further back stopped him.

"Ron don't… just stay still." The short brunette Gryffindor said as he made eye contact with Hermione meaning she should do the same.

"You're bloody kidding me right? Malfoy has gone mental and you want me to stand still and let him attack us!" Ron said angrily to Neville while maintaining eye contact with his enemy.

"If you value your life I'd listen to Mr. Longbottom; Mr. Weasley." Came a monotone reply...

Ron reluctantly pulled his gaze away from Malfoy when he recognized the voice of his Potions Professor.

Snape stood a few feet behind Malfoy; with a woman Ron didn't know, by his side. The red head was about to ask Snape what the bloody hell was going on, when Harry's body went stiff and he could hear a muffled scream from the boy.

Malfoy's eyes slowly cleared, his muscles relaxed, and he starred confused back at the Golden Trio; who were staring back at him with emotions ranging from confusion, anger, and Draco even noticed a hint of fear on Granger and Longbottom's faces. Realization of what must have happened dawned on Draco, making the Slytherin Prince want to cast the killing curse on himself, which he would have done if not for the hand firmly grasping his shoulder. He hesitantly looked over his right shoulder and into the dark grey eyes of his godfather, Severus Snape.

The older wizard whispered a spell under his breath causing the necklace around Draco's neck to glow with a golden light for a few moments before it returned to its original light blue color.

The dark haired woman; who had been closely watching the Potions Master, raised an eyebrow questioningly at Snape.

In return the Potions Professor gave her a look which the woman guessed meant 'he'd explain later', he then turned his attention to his least favorite trio and was surprised to see Potter looking around completely confused while his two very flustered sidekicks were looking him over like he might grow horns. Severus cleared his throat in an attempt to gain their attention and like many times before was ignored.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked; finally finding her voice.

"Yeah." Harry answered turning to his friend. "But please tell me I didn't have another black out in front of everyone.

Hermione nodded her head sadly. "Afraid so, but to be honest with all the fighting going on, I'd be surprised if anyone noticed."

Harry turned to Ron hoping his best friend would confirm what Hermione had said, only to find the other boy starring forward irritably. When he followed Ron's gaze he locked eyes with one of his least favorite people; Severus Snape, who was giving him the look that meant detention for a month.

Harry was about to open his mouth and deny any accusations the Potions Professor might make against him when Snape sneered at him and turned; his robes bellowing in his wake as he stormed to the front of the large group of students with a dark haired woman following closely behind him. "Get back into your houses and get moving!" Snape snapped once he made it to the front, the women who had followed him smiled sweetly as the students hurried to get to where they were excepted to be.

Draco; who had been left behind with the Gryffindors along with Crabbe and Goyle, instinctly started to glare at Weasley forgetting for a moment about his embarrassment. It was only when Granger walked forward and stood next to the red head that Draco remembered why he currently hated his life.

He was about dive back into his endless pit of sorrow when Blaise shouted across the crowd of students for them to get back to the front. Remembering he was a Malfoy; and Mlafoy's never have nervous breakdowns in public, he waved his hand motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to start crowd control.

The two large boys happily complied and started shoving the Gryffindors who had gathered in there groups out of their way to make a path for their leader. Draco took one last look at the Golden Trio; who had seemed forgotten or were ignoring the fact that he was still standing in front of them, and instead Granger and Weasley looked to be questioning Potter, who was look as clueless as ever.

Draco rolled his eyes as he stepped over an unconscious Gryffindor to follow his two self appointed body guards back to the Slytherins; deciding to ignore the pulling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>Yay! A long chapter! Did you like it? Does it leave you craving more?<p>

_A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement_


End file.
